Can You Feel the Love Tonight
by BlondeCoffeeAdict
Summary: Story inspired by Lion King song... Jake has a secret that he wishes to tell Bella but his jealous friends urge him not to... Story is a lot better than summary. ;) [JacobXBella] I don't own anything... Rated T just to be safe


**AU: So this is set in New Moon after Edward left and Jacob is transforming into something new… I know Quil didn't phase until after Bella knew about the wolves, but this was too good to turn down. Jake is Simba, Bella is Nala, Embry is Timon, and Quil is Pumbaa… Enjoy ****J**

Embry leaned against the tree and folded his arms across his chest. "You do know what Sam would say about…" He pauses and waves over at Jake, "…all this." Jacob shook his head and shifted his weight between both of his feet. "Em, you don't understand. I think… I think I…" But before Jake could finish his sentence; Quil walked into the clearing. "What's goin' on?" He asked; biting into a large green apple. "Where'd ya get that?" Embry asked; staring at the green circle Quil held out. "Emily's." Quil said; nodding back to where he had just came from. "Oh." Embry said; eyeing the fruit. "Anyway, what are you up to?" Quil asked; cradling his food tight to his chest. "I'm trying to talk some sense into him." Embry admitted; tossing a pinecone at Jake. "Ow!" Jake groaned and massaged the back of his head. "Good luck, I tried it once…" Quil replied with a mouthful of food. "It was terrible…" He explained and swallowed the apple bits. "Shut up." Jacob said; playfully punching Quil's shoulder. "Hey, I'm just telling the truth." Quil teased before taking another bite of his apple.

"So what kind of sense are you trying to talk into him?" Quil curiously asked; finishing the apple in three bites. "He wants to let Bella Swan in on our little secret." Embry explained as he walked around Jacob and stood next to Quil. "Wha… Dude, do you know what Sam would do to you if he found out?" Quil asked in bewilderment. "Guys, you don't understand, I think I…" But Jake was interrupted again, this time by Embry. "Shh!" He silenced everyone and sniffed into the forest air. Embry's face became stern and he glared warningly at Jacob. "If you tell her anything, it will endanger your pack. Think about that." He hissed into Jacob's ear.

"Jake what the hell did you want talk to me about?" Bella asked; marching into the clearing. He had been ignoring her for weeks now he suddenly shows interest to call… She stopped a few feet away from the group of boys. "Bells, I… I… Ugh." Jake groaned; running his hand through his ebony hair. "Remember what Sam told you." Embry reminded his friend and received a death glare. "Shut it, Embry." Jake warned; his biceps bulging. "Could you guys excuse us for a few minutes?" Bella asked; noticing Jake's tense muscles. "Hey, whatever you have to say, you can say in front of us." Embry paused and cocked his head over at Jake, "Right, Jacob?" Jake's jaw tightened as he locked eyes with Embry. "Mm… Maybe you'd better go." He said through clenched teeth. Quil raised his arms up above his head and slowly walked back into the forest; not wanting to get in a fight. Embry rolled his eyes and began to mutter, "It starts. You think you know a guy…" Jake glanced back at Bella, who was staring at him suspiciously. He inhaled and exhaled before relaxing his muscles "Embry and Quil. You learn to love 'em." He explained; gazing back to where his friends disappeared to.

Quil began to walk back to Emily's, when Embry grabbed the back of his hoodie. "Ghghgwhattt?" Quil gasped; gripping at the suffocating jacket. Embry ignored his protest and dragged him by the hoodie until they were concealed by an enormous shrub. "I can see what's happening…" Embry trailed off; releasing his grip and peeking through the leaves. "What?" Quil coughed; rubbing his throat. "And they don't have a clue…" Embry snorted; leaning closer into the branches. "Who?" Quil asked; raising his eyebrows. Embry shot Quil an irritated expression before pointing back at the clearing. Quil bit the inside of his cheek and accompanied Embry at the edge of the bush; spying on Bella and Jake. Their friend was pacing back in forth in front of the girl; looking like he was racking his brain out. "They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line…" Embry sighed before saying, "Our trios down to two." He held up two fingers to emphasize his point. "Oh." Quil finally said in disappointment.

"Bella, do you remember what I told you about in those stories?" Jake asked desperately; walking towards the girl. Bella frowned and shoved her hands into her jacket pocket. All she could remember was about the cold-ones… Cullen's… She brushed it away; trying to avoid feeling the hollowness _he_ had left her with. "The Quileute's part?" Jake asked; grabbing her upper arms. She stared into his anguished copper eyes; wishing she remembered. "Please remember Bella, Please! For me." He begged dropping her arms. She opened and closed her mouth a few times. Why couldn't she remember what he had told her at the beach? The story was running away from Bella's memory. That's when it hit her. Wolves… Bella cautiously stepped out of his reach. "A…a werewolf." Her voice had sounded hallow. Jacob exhaled in relief; finally he didn't have to hide it from her any longer. He hated keeping secrets from Bella, she was his best friend and maybe even more…"Do you want to take a walk on the beach? I promise I will explain everything." Jake said and chewed on his bottom lip. She deserves to know everything he did. Bella hesitated before nodding her head. "Okay. Guys, we will be walking to the beach; in case you want to spy on us there!" Jacob yelled at Quil and Embry.

The two disappointed friends trudged slowly behind Jacob and Bella. The beach looked beautiful at night; the silver moon's reflection glimmered across the dark waters. Bats fluttered above their heads; catching their midnight snack. "Ze sweet caress of twilight." Embry said; mocking a fake French accent. Quil glanced over at his friend, in wonder of his sanity. "There's magic in the air." Embry said sarcastically; kicking the sand. Quil coughed; wiping away the sand from his face. "And with all this romantic atmosphere…" Embry said in a squeaky voice; clutching his chest and batting his eyelashes at Jake and Bella. "Disaster's in the air." He growled; startling Quil.

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

Jacob felt butterflies in his stomach as he stole a glance at Bella. He never felt this nervous around her when he was human… What's happening to him?

_The peace the evening brings…_

Bella felt surprisingly relaxed for just realizing her best friend was a werewolf. She always felt calm around Jake, but finding out he is a wolf? Shouldn't she be concerned, worried or even scared?

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony…_

_With all its living things…_

'So many things to tell her…' Jake contemplated; rubbing his sore eyes. 'But how to make her see… the truth about the wolf?' He wondered; anxiously staring at the beautiful girl walking next to him. 'Impossible!' How could he be so stupid to even imagine her staying with him after learning about… this? If she ever saw what Sam did to Emily… 'She'd turn away from me.' Jake thought; his ego and confidence visibly falling

Bella could tell Jacob wasn't telling her everything. 'He's holding back, he's hiding…' She considered; glancing back at his rigid figure. He had retold the Quileute story, his transformation, and the pack on their way to the beach. But there was something he was leaving out… 'But what, I can't decide." She raked her fingers through her hair; remembering the old human Jake. He was her own personal sun; always shining and embracing her with his warmth. Where was her sunshine? 'Why won't he be the man I know he is?' She wondered. 'The man I see inside?'

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

"Bella?" Jake asked; interrupting the silence. He had finally gained the courage; he was going to tell her. "Yeah?" She replied; gazing up at his coffee colored eyes. "I left out one important detail." He admitted. "What would that be?" She asked; quickening her pace.

_The peace the evening brings…_

"Imprinting." Jake quietly said. Bella stopped and raised one eyebrow. "What?" She asked; wrapping her arms around her suddenly shivering body. "It's so hard to describe. It's not like love at first sight, really. Imprinting on someone is like… like when you see her everything changes. All of a sudden it's not gravity holding you to the planet, it's her, nothing else matters. You would do anything, be anything for her." Bella's breathing hitched as she watched Jacob shyly look up at her. "Sounds like you know the feeling. Have you imprinted... on someone?" She hesitantly asked.

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony…_

_With all living things…_

Jacob swallowed nervously and glanced away at Bella and admired the calm ocean waves. She stared at him; impatiently waiting for his answer. "Yes." His once husky voice sounded raspy like an addicted smoker. "Oh." She muttered; feeling the same way when Ed…_he_ left her alone in the woods. How did she not already know about this? Jacob stared at Bella in surprise; "Don't you know who?" He asked in disbelief. "No, and I don't care to." Bella said; stubbornly marching away. Why would she want to know who? They were stealing her best friend; the one person who could make her smile when no one else could.

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

"It's you, you silly goose!" Jacob exclaimed; grabbing her wrist. Bella jumped at the heat flowing through his fingers. Maybe her sunshine wasn't gone… "Me?" She asked in a weak voice. "Yes, you." Jake said; moving his hands up to her face to cup her cheeks. She couldn't believe it, was he being serious? Jake leaned down to kiss those perfect pink lips but she pushed away. He felt a knife slice through his heart when he saw the pain in her face. "Give me time." She whispered; staring down at the sand and tugged nervously at the ends of her hair. Jacob nodded his head and lightly brushed his thumb under her chin; forcing her to gaze up into his eyes. "I will wait an eternity to be with you Bella. You are the air to me; I can't live without you." He explained watching her beautiful brown eyes water.

_You needn't look too far…_

"Oh, Jake!" Bella sobbed and pulled the werewolf into a warm embrace. She nestled her face into his steaming chest. A small smile played on his lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed her tighter. "Is being hot part of being a werewolf?" She asked; glancing up at him. "Nah, I was hot before." He said with a wink. "That's not what I meant." Bella said and playfully punched his chest. "Yeah, it's a wolf thing. I don't have to worry about feeling cold, anymore." A knot twisted inside Bella's stomach as she remembered what else was cold…

_Stealing through the night's uncertainties…_

"Bella…" Jacob softly said; stepping out of their embrace. Bella wiped under her eyes before answering him. "Yes, Jake?" He exhaled and took her hands; entwining her fingers in his. "I will never leave you. That's a promise I will never be able to break." Jake admitted; staring at their hands. "I know.' She softly whispered.

_Love is where they are…_

Embry sighed and watched Jacob take Bella's hands. He knew what had happened. "And if he falls in love tonight…' He paused and glanced over at Quil, "It can be assumed." Quil nodded his head in agreement and watched Jacob in sorrow. "His carefree days with us are history." He observed. Jake cautiously and gently placed a kiss on Bella's forehead and pulled her once again into a hug. Embry and Quil exchanged a worried expression before saying together, "In short, our pal is doomed." Jake pressed Bella against his chest as if he was worried she would run away. "God, I've missed you, Bells." He whispered; his breath tickling her ears. "I've missed you too, Jake."

**AU: So… Whataya think? Is it good? Please review and let me know! ****J**


End file.
